


whoa there princess

by bastardandkhaleesi



Series: you and me we're inevitable [1]
Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Keeping each other warm, Sharing Body Heat, freezing!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardandkhaleesi/pseuds/bastardandkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt (by bisexualilys): in winter, clarke falls into a frozen lake. bellamy is able to get her out, but she has hypothermia. clarke starts to undress (shaking a lot cause yknow SHE FREEZING) and bellamy's like WOAH THERE PRINCESS but she says with her doctor voice "i need human heat"</p>
            </blockquote>





	whoa there princess

Bellamy couldn't believe his eyes. Clarke was  _stripping_ out of her clothes right in front of him like it was the most normal thing in the world  _and it definitely wasn't_.

“Clarke, what-?” He tried to choke out but was left speechless, his own mind failing him once again. That was almost becoming a habit around the petite blonde. But how on earth was he supposed to act unfazed when Clarke Griffin was standing in front of him in nothing but her underwear, he was a man after all.

Everything had happened so quickly - They were out on a, to be honest semi-important mission when suddenly he heard a crack and watched Clarke breaking into the ice that was covering some kind of lake. He had acted on impulse really, a thing he was actually pretty good at – surviving life or death situations. Bellamy had dropped his knife and sprinted to where she had been standing just seconds ago and without thinking twice, had pulled her out of the freezing cold water.

Nothing too unusual.

That was until they were on save ground again and Clarke had begun to  _get fucking rid of her clothing_. He was going to lecture her about it not being the best idea to go naked in the middle of winter or how they should quickly get back to camp but she had been one step ahead of him, even if he didn’t understand her plan.

“Those clothes will only make my body freeze faster.” She explained finally, not even paying attention to his obvious glances.

Bellamy watched the water trickling from the tips of her hair to where her bra was beginning. Holy shit she was in her bra. Not that he hadn’t seen a woman naked before, he had seen plenty. But this was Clarke. She was his co-leader, his friend, his partner… He hadn’t even thought about her in that way before. Ok, maybe that’s not quite true but he had tired his best to push those thoughts into the back of his mind. But this? – Clarke Griffin standing in front of him in nothing but her soaking wet underwear. All wet hair and trembling lips. This had to be some hallucination or  _help him god_ -

“What are you waiting for, Bellamy?” Clarke almost yelled at him through shaking lips, finally pulling him out of this state of disbelieve. “Get over here, I need body heat or my blood pressure is going to fall in a matter of seconds.” Her tone was still all doctor-voice-professional but he could tell that she was hesitating as well, even in her situation.

“Clarke you're-“Bellamy tried to avoid the elephant in the non-existent room at all cost but he couldn’t  _just_ … He couldn’t just take her into his arms. That action had grown so unfamiliar to him that he actually had no idea if he could pull it off. Sure, with Octavia it came naturally but with everyone else? He hadn’t even  _had_  a woman in his tent since way before the big show down at the drop ship. It wasn’t even a big deal but, well… this way  _Clarke_.  _He was definitely putting way too much thought into this_.

“In my underwear. Is that a problem?” Clarke raised his eyebrows at him, clearly annoyed and running out of patience judging from her tone. “Are you going to step over here or  _what_? It's like 20 minutes to camp there’s no other option, Bellamy.” It wasn’t the fact that the idea of simply touching her seemed to visibly discomfort Bellamy – she could definitely not care about that some other time – it was the life threatening situation they were in. Bellamy was hesitating to touch her even if it would save her fucking life. What is wrong with him? What the hell did she do to him to- fuck it was too cold to stress about that right now.

Clarke was clutching to her own body, in a desperate attempt to keep warm _. Why is he being such a damn idiot?_

“Uh,  _yes, yeah_  just a second.” Bellamy finally agreed before pulling off his jacket and mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen. He had never really been close to Clarke, like not physically. She had surprised him with a hug once and even though it lasted far longer than it should have he hadn't really gotten the chance to take everything in – the feel of her pressed into his hard chest, the smell of her hair, the genuine warmth of her hand on his back. The moment had felt so quickly. Other than this there had been this one time with her almost leaning on his shoulder and against a rustic tree after their little fight with sterling the other day. But that was about all the contact he had gotten with her that could in any way be compared to  _this_  situation.

But there was no time for thinking things through. She needed his touch and who was he to deny that?

Bellamy took a few steps towards her freezing form before he wrapped her in his arms, tightly, trying to embrace as much of her as he could. How was he going to keep her warm when she was in her freaking underwear and it's like 25 degrees? His jacket, sure. He wrapped it around her carefully but it was in vein – he could still feel her tremble against his skin, even chattering her teeth. He had to think of something else and he had to hurry.

“I have an idea, just-“Bellamy started as he weakened his hold on her, slowly, still trying to keep her covered with this jacket. In that very moment, when she looked up at him through teary eyes, her lips a pale shade of blue, Clarke looked so fragile, so  _fucking_  fragile it made his heart clench in a painful way.

She was always the strong one, the strongest woman he had ever seen even with a samurai sister and extraordinary brave mother. Clarke was their true leader, their strength in all situations. That's why seeing her like this, looking at him like he was the only one who could save her, the only hope she had, almost made him lose control – of his knees, his lips and his mind. But he knew that no matter what was infiltrating his head right now – he couldn't do it. It would be a huge mistake.

As he ducked to open her backpack that she had tossed to the ground minutes ago, just before she tripped, he felt her hand weakly tugging on his shirt just before she clung herself to him again. She was still freezing and he was an idiot for letting her go even for a second.

But as he pulled a piece of parachute out he knew it had had been worth it. They had taken it with them for shelter, just in case of acid fog destroying their plans to get more herbs for the medical station. And shelter was exactly what Clarke needed right now.

With one arm pulling her closer to his side Bellamy unfolded the cloth so he could get wrap it around them, finally spending some warmth, or at least keeping his body heat between the two co-leaders.

“Thank you.” Clarke said weakly as she rested her head on his chest, still clinging to his shirt as if to keep him from leaving. He placed one of his hands on her head gently, holding her close to him. Bellamy could feel her rapid heartbeat and chuckled slightly _, where was he supposed to go_?

He pressed a caste kiss to the top of her head and just held her for a moment, trying his best not to think about the fact that she was practically naked and pressed against him.


End file.
